


Ground Control

by yeysal



Series: Burn Out - A Chronicle [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventures!, Aliens, Billford - Freeform, God Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, Human versions of Bill's friends, M/M, relationship, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeysal/pseuds/yeysal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after Bill's wild party, Ford is asked to inspect what lies beyond the oddly shaped cliffs of Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Gods and Monsters (formerly known as Swan Song) in this series. Yes, I changed the title of that piece because the more I worked on this one, the more that title did not fit.
> 
> This is usually why I try to wait a few days before I post things. 
> 
> This was a fun piece to write! I hope you enjoy!

It had been two months since the wild party at Bill’s place. And two months since Ford had been completely alone. Even when they were apart, Bill would connect to Ford through his dreams and they would have conversations about the future and the research on Gravity Falls.

Most people would have thought the idea of a mind god having constant access to a person’s cognizance would have been suffocating.

But Ford thought it was a change for the better. He had gone a long time without a friend…a confidant. Not since he and his brother had their falling out all those years ago…

But now he had someone who not only wanted to spend time with him but also shared his interests and aspirations. Despite the events that occurred at the party, including their… _physical_ activity, there was no dramatic change in their relationship. They did the same things, had the same discussions, and shared the same laughs while still keeping that level of somewhat professionalism.

But those subtle and affectionate differences made everything so much more amazing.

For instance, when Ford would reach the frustration point in his research and he was about to throw his paperwork across the room, a hot mug of tea would be placed in front of him and fingers would card gently through his hair. Sometimes, but not always, those hands would tilt his head back slightly for a quick kiss.

Ford was almost worried with how easy he became accustomed to those small moments when they occurred.

In all, their dynamic hadn’t changed too much. They hadn’t even gotten as physical as they did since the party. Ford was surprised by himself but he was grateful that his physical desires stayed at the backburner despite what he considered his first time.

He had no regrets about that night but it didn’t make it any less awkward with his inexperience. Needless to say, while he wasn’t opposed to continuing or starting new trysts, it was not at the forefront of his priorities.

Ford also didn’t mind that Bill basically admitted he was a god trapped in a human shell. If anything, that made their relationship all the more unique and cool to Ford.

Though at the present, Ford was a bit uneasy as he stepped up to the entrance of Bill’s mansion. Bill had sounded unusually urgent when he requested Ford be there as soon as possible. He had visited countless times since the party but each visit still left him in awe of the large mansion.

After three loud knocks, the door opened with a slow creak and Ford peered inside to see Bill standing in the middle of the foyer. He was speaking to a tall, black-haired man who was slightly hunched over at the waist. Bill was dressed in his typical dark trousers and white shirt. Ford noted he was wearing the one with the gold buttons today.

He looked handsome…as always.

“Hey! You’re the guy from the party,” a nasally voice spoke to Ford’s right, breaking his focus from his muse. It was the man who had opened the door for him. Said man was bald and he sported an extremely toothy (and unsettling) grin, “That was a wild night, right?! Heard Cipher even let you into his room…he doesn’t extend that invitation to _anyone_ , you know.”

Ford didn’t remember meeting this man. He ventured it was in the realm of possibilities but for the most part, the only thing he remembered about the guests who attended Bill’s party was that in glow lights, they looked like the stuff of nightmares.

Which wasn’t saying much because even in daylight they were pretty creepy.

“Oh…” Ford chuckled and clutched at his messenger bag strap nervously, “Yeah…sure was a…wild night…um, I’m sorry but, you are?”

“Oh!” He shot a quick glance at Bill before extending his hand for a shake, “The name’s _Keith_! You’re here for Bill, right? He’s just talking with my pal, Eig-uh…Ocho…over there, so it’ll just be a sec.”

“We’re actually just finishing up, Sixer,” Bill called out with a grin before looking back at the taller man, “Anywho, you’ll be able to pull it off, Ocho,” Bill tapped the man’s cheek in a friendly gesture before pointing at him threateningly, “Don’t let me down, though.” He waved to the door, “Let me know if you have any problems.”

“Right-o, boss,” the man, “Ocho,” responded in a very deep voice before signaling to Keith, “Andiamo.”

“’Bout time,” Keith slapped his meaty hand on Ford’s shoulder before waving in Bill’s direction, snickering mischievously, “Have _fun_ , Cipher.” With that, the two men departed and the large doors closed casting a loud echo throughout the foyer.

There was a small silence as Bill slowly walked over to Ford, “Don’t mind them,” he sighed as he dropped his shoulders in a less formal gesture and stopped a few inches in front of the brunette. “They’re a little excited for their trip to Rome.”

Ford’s eyebrows rose, “Italy?”

“Yep. Well, more specifically they’re going to Vatican City but it’s really all the same thing to me.” Bill gestured for Ford to follow him to the stairs and they began walking.

The scenic walk they took to Bill’s room was one Ford had memorized by now but it was still a sight to behold when the house was clean and not covered in party supplies and trash.

Ford looked around the empty hallways. He never understood why Bill left the place so bare. “Why are they going to the Vatican?”

Bill chuckled as they rounded the corner down the second hallway, “Does one really need an excuse to visit _anywhere_ in Italy?”

Ford smiled, “Fair point.” He didn’t forget the main reason he was here and now that he was with Bill, he cleared his throat, “You, uh, sounded pretty urgent earlier…is everything alright?”

Bill took out his keys and fished for the one to his room, “Of course. Why would you think otherwise?” They stopped in front of Bill’s door and once Bill unlocked it, he grinned playfully at Ford, “Were you worried?”

Ford blushed a bit as they entered Bill’s room, “Well…yeah, you sounded like something was wrong…”

Bill chuckled as he pocketed his keys and walked over to his desk table, pulling out a large rolled up parchment, “Well, that’s heartwarming, Sixer,” he still had that teasing grin on his face that Ford had come to know quite well, “But I only sounded so urgent so that you’d come by as soon as possible.”

Ford sighed as he felt the tension release from his body, “Bill…that’s…I _was_ worried…”

Bill unrolled the parchment on his table, “Never mind that,” he gestured for Ford to come closer, “Come look at this.”

Ford dropped his messenger bag near the door as he always did and walked over to where Bill was tracing his fingers over the faded parchment. Ford leaned in and awed at the ancient markings. His eyes widened when he recognized the writing, “Wow…this is one of the oldest languages ever documented on this continent!” He grabbed his glasses from his pocket as he leaned closer to examine the parchment, “I’ve read nearly all the excerpts the archaeologists have discovered but I’ve never seen this before! Where did you get this?”

“I have my ways,” Bill grinned and pointed to the corner of the parchment, “Can you read this?”

Ford excitedly followed his muse’s gesture and leaned closer, he and Bill’s shoulders touching, “’Metal,’ well what this civilization would have referred to as metal, ‘mountain,’ ‘earth,’ uh…” he squinted as he tried to translate the last part, “I think…it could be ‘strange’ or ‘abnormal…’ I’m not sure…”

Bill stared at Ford with a perceptive grin on his face, “I’ll let you have one more guess,” he spoke softly, “And if you’re wrong, I’ll tell you what it means.” Bill gestured to the drawing of the cliffs off the side of the parchment, “You know these cliffs, right? Think about it.”

Ford stared at the drawing abnormally shaped precipices. When he first arrived the first thing he noticed was that they looked frighteningly odd. How the cliffs could be so symmetrical baffled even the smartest scientists and geologists.

Ford was now curious as to how they connected with one of the most ancient languages ever discovered on the American continent. He looked back and forth between the phrase and the drawing, “Hm…”

Bill’s lips were suddenly right against his ear and he whispered softly, “Give up?”

Ford shuddered at the sensation and when he looked back at the parchment, it suddenly came to him. The odd shape of the cliffs, the language…”’Alien…’ Oh my god…aliens…” Ford felt Bill grinning.

 “Bingo.”

* * *

“Aliens…a UFO…” Ford paced the room as Bill stood near the window, “The cliffs…a UFO crashed into it! I can’t believe it! You mean aliens crash landed here millions of years ago?!”

Bill smirked as he looked out the window, “That’s right,” he turned and leaned against the wall, “I know where the ship is located, too.”

“So you’ve seen it?! You’ve been inside of it?!”

“Well, no,” Bill’s grin faded as he looked in the direction of the cliffs outside the window, “The damn thing is warded. I can’t enter it. Not like this, anyway.”

Ford’s face fell. He had remembered when Bill told him that he wasn’t originally from this dimension and months after his muse opened up to him about it, he learned a lot more than just that little fact.

Apparently Bill’s abilities were significantly halved when he became trapped on this dimension. Ford never got a reason as to why Bill was confined here but his muse informed him that the reason would come in good time. For the time being, he explained that he needed Ford’s assistance and intelligence in gaining some of his abilities back and in turn, he would help Ford in changing the world for the better.

All it required was for his muse to have complete access to Ford’s mind. Ford emphasized that he trusted Bill with his whole self and agreed willingly.

They would be bonded for life.

Ford stepped closer to Bill, eager to hold up his end of the deal, “What do you need me to do?”

“There’s a lot of equipment that could come in handy later in the future,” Bill walked over to the cushioned bench underneath the window and took a seat, “Right across from the cliffs is a large basin that arches into the hill you can see out there. The craft is underneath it. I need you to enter the craft and locate some symbols. And don’t get yourself hurt.”

Ford took a deep breath. So he would be sort of infiltrating an ancient alien aircraft. Not a bad way to spend a Thursday afternoon. He exhaled as he sat down next to Bill, “Okay, but, how will I know how to get inside…?”

Bill watched Ford for a moment before leaning forward. He cupped Ford’s cheek with one hand and pulled him closer to press their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss.

No matter how often it happened, they still took Ford by surprise.

It only lasted a few seconds and when Bill pulled away with a tender nip at Ford’s lower lip, he mumbled quietly, “You’ll know it when you see it.”

* * *

Ford huffed as he made his way to the top of the hill in view of the cliffs. He marveled at how he never noticed the peculiar shape of them before. It made so much sense.

A UFO.

He looked down at the ground beneath his feet. Bill said he’d know the point of entry when he saw it. Even though the brunette had asked if Bill would accompany him, his partner said he would be busy in a meeting with one of his friends. Apparently Bill was getting ready to host another party.

Ford was on the fence about that.

For now, however, he was focused on finding the ship’s cabin door.

Ford searched for fifteen minutes and he was starting to sweat in the summer heat. He sat down on a nearby boulder and took out his water. _‘Bill…I can’t find it…maybe you’re overestimating me…’_

 _‘No, I’m not,’_ Bill’s voice came in loud and clear through his mind, _‘Try looking another way, you’re close.’_

Ford hummed and he tilted his head as he looked down at the ground for any clues. He shuffled his feet on the ground, moving the dirt as he looked for anything unusual in the soil.

Then he saw it.

A very distinct slope traveled strategically along the hill. Ford backed up a bit and when he did, he could see how the hill was slanted sharply to the right.

It looked like a tilted orb with the wing sticking out vertically. Ford realized he was standing _on top the craft._ Now to find a way inside it…

Ford circled the top of the hill for what felt like hours. He ended up removing his jacket and undershirt just to keep cool in the blazing afternoon heat. After stopping for a water break, he noticed a large boulder near the downward slope. _‘If I can get to the top I might be able to see something…’_

He packed his things and headed for the boulder. After one or two moments where he almost went tumbling, Ford reached the top and looked over the expanse of the field. At this height, he could clearly see the outline shape of the spacecraft. He was surprised that no one from the town had noticed this…

He paused in his gazing when his eyes landed on a few rocks that were particularly shaped down below. They were arranged to form a triangle with a circle in the middle.

Bill’s words from earlier echoed in his head, _‘You’ll know it when you see it.’_

Ford excitedly climbed down the boulder and headed for those rocks. Once in the middle of the formation, he pulled out his camera and took some photos. When Ford finished with the photos he set to work on trying to find the entry point.

He went to the rock situated in the middle. It seemed oddly placed from the rest and by looking at it, Ford could tell it had been moved recently. He placed both of his hands on the rock and pushed forward.

The rock moved and suddenly Ford was standing over a metallic looking door covered by the earth.

He nearly fainted with joy.

He fumbled around for a knob of some sort and when he hooked his fingers around a latch he yanked the door open. The sound of the creaking metal echoed down a long stairwell.

Ford fell to his knees as he stared down the dark abyss. He had to pinch himself in to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. His breathing was becoming labored, “I can’t believe it…this…oh my gosh!”

He reached into his bag and pulled out his headlamp, fastening it to his skull and turning the light on. His heart was racing as he pulled his bag over his shoulders and proceeded down the ladder heading into the craft.

The first thing that hit Ford was the putrid smell. He had to pause to grab a cloth out of his bag to wrap it around his face before he became sick. Despite that one negative the air in the craft was cold since the warmth of the sunlight couldn’t penetrate through the layer of earth that encased it.

When Ford finally reached the bottom of the ladder, he shrugged his jacket back on with a small shiver and looked around the wide expanse of columns and panels that made up the spaceship.

“Wow…” A puff of condensed air left Ford’s breath as he marveled at the sight before him. He reached into his bag for his camera.

_‘Hold on, Sixer.’_

Ford paused, “Huh? What is it?”

_‘I may have forgotten to mention that there could be some…extraterrestrial life still in that ship. So you-‘_

“Bill! Are you serious?!”

_‘Hey, hey, calm down. I wouldn’t let you into any danger. All the physical beings are long since dead. It’s the artificial intelligentsia that you have to watch out for.’_

“A.I.’s…” Ford looked around for anything that might be what Bill warned about, “I’m not sure about this anymore, Bill…how will I know what’s safe…?”

_‘Hm…I have an idea. Do you have that picture of my true form with you?’_

Ford rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a parchment with the one-eyed triangle, “Yes.”

_‘Okay, first thing you’re going to do is sit down and put that paper in front of you.’_

“Um…okay…” Ford did as instructed, looking around a bit awkwardly considering he was sitting in a giant, ancient spaceship with possible artificial life inside that could kill him.

_‘Have you ever meditated before?’_

“Uh…I don’t think so,” Ford bumped his leg up and down anxiously.

_‘That’s alright, it’s actually pretty simple. All you have to do is look at the parchment, relax, and concentrate on something that brings your mind peace.’_

“Bill…I don’t think I can achieve peace of mind right now…”

_‘Yes you can. Do you trust me?’_

“Of course, but-“

_‘Then focus on that. Remember, I won’t let you get hurt. Okay?’_

Ford gulped and took a deep breath as he nodded, “Yes…I understand.” With that, he looked down at the parchment, keeping the picture of Bill’s dimensional form at the front of his mind as he closed his eyes and tried to think of another place, _‘Peace of mind…peace of mind…’_

For some reason, the first thing he thought of was sitting on a swing set at the beach. While focusing on Bill’s form, he tried to picture the sounds of the waves washing up along the shoreline. Seagulls were crying in the distance. He tried to feel the rough rope of the swing in his hands. After a few moments, he figured it was as good as it was going to get.

 _‘Do you trust me?’_ Bill’s voice was distant as if it was coming from the sky.

Ford exhaled deeply and whispered back, “I trust you.”

There was a small chuckle and Ford slight pull before the scenery around him shifted. The air changed. The temperature, once cold, now warmed considerably. When Ford opened his eyes, he was on the beach he had pictured in his mind. Ford looked around and sighed contently as he _felt_ the gentle breeze cool on his face.

It was as if he were actually _there._ What _exactly_ did Bill do?

Ford stood from the seat of the swing and walked over to where the waves were crashing against the sand. Ford felt goose bumps prickle his skin as the cold water sloshed at his feet.

It was quiet.

Ford sat down in the sand as he looked over the ocean. There was a small sailboat in the distance that was bobbing gently in the waves. Ford smiled and shifted to lie on his back. The sun was starting to set and the sky was fading from blue to pink as the sun’s rays disappeared on the horizon.

Ford couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed.

Suddenly, he felt jolt and his body fell forward, bumping into cold metal. The warm feeling of the beach weather was gone. “W-What…?”

 _‘There you go, Sixer,’_ Bill’s voice sounded tired, _‘That’s about all I can do for now. You should be able to handle things on your own at this point.’_

Ford opened his eyes as he looked around. He was in a completely different part of the ship now. The ladder was nowhere in sight and from the looks of it, he seemed to be in an armory based on the number of weapons he saw in the room. He felt a weight in his hands and looked down to see that he was holding what appeared to be a gun.

“What…what did you _do_ , Bill?”

_‘I’ll explain it to you later. What you have in your hand right now is easily described as a magnetic neutralizer. If you look at the sides, you’ll see a number of settings that adjust what the neutralizer can do. That weird twisty symbol attracts metal to the gun, the one to the right is a reverse setting, and the one to the left destabilizes magnetic function.’_

Ford ran his fingers over the device, still wondering how the hell he got here, “Okay…so I use this if there’s trouble.”

_‘Only if you need to. Be careful with it…that magnetic pulse is incredibly powerful.’_

Ford nodded, “So…what now?”

_‘Now you explore the craft for equipment. More specifically, there are some panels with some symbols I want you to find…I’m transmitting them to your memory right now…do you see them?’_

Ford shook his head as several images flashed in his mind, “Uh…yeah, wow that was…that was weird.”

Bill chuckled, _‘You’re welcome. My friend should be here shortly so I’ll leave you to it. If you get into trouble, just call to me.’_

“Okay, thank you.” Ford held the neutralizer in his hand as he headed out of the armory.

Wherever he was, it didn’t seem too far from where he came in as Ford could see the sunlight coming from the other room down a long hallway. Ford made a mental note and continued forward to the inner depths of the craft.

He repeated the images of those symbols in his mind as he kept his eyes peeled for them. He saw numerous markings and languages scribbled over the walls of the craft. Almost like alien graffiti. Ford stopped to write some of the markings down.

Eventually, he came across what looked like the bridge of a ship. There were panels and screens all about the room and what appeared to be a large window with a blind closed halfway, a portion of it was cracked and soil had spilled into the room.

Ford took a step inside, not noticing the flash of red that activated when he crossed the threshold. As he marveled at the large operating room, he noticed a few more of those magnetic neutralizers littered on the floor. He picked an extra one up and pocketed it. For science.

The cracking sounds of Ford’s feet crushing the broken glass echoed in the large room. The brunette came to a sudden halt when he noticed an alien skeleton hunched over one of the panels.

“Oh my…” Ford mumbled in awe as he stepped closer to the corpse. It looked reptilian with its spinal cord extending past the hip bone. Its jaw was large and by the looks of it, it seemed to have double hinges. What little teeth left were sharpened. The dead creature was still wearing a helmet, the back of which was punctured with a gaping hole that was fringed at the edges.

This thing was shot in the back of the head.

But was this creature from the craft…?

Ford took a step back and turned around, gasping in shock when he saw a giant floating orb facing him.

The thing was hovering in the air menacingly and as soon as Ford faced it, a green light waved over Ford’s vision. The brunette felt his heart stop when he saw a weapon emerge from the top of the orb and aimed at him. “Bill…Bill!”

_‘Stay calm, Stanford. It’s a security bot. It won’t harm you if you stay calm.’_

“How…what do I do?!”

_‘Lose the fear…pretend it’s just a bubble. As long as it doesn’t detect your fear, you’ll be safe. So calm down.’_

Ford took stuttering breaths as he held up the neutralizer and tried to assert some coolness over his situation. His heart was pounding a million miles a minute. The weapon on top the orb started to charge up. “Bill…I can’t…”

_‘Dammit…’_

The orb fired.

Ford flung himself forward to avoid the shot, dropping the neutralizer. Once he found his footing he made a bee line for the entrance.

When he was halfway down the hall, he heard a whoozing sound and made the mistake of turning back. The orb was close on his heels.

Ford ran faster. Then he felt a tug as fell to the floor, wincing in pain as he was dragged across the cold metal.

_‘Dammit, Stanford, use the neutralizer! You can’t let that thing take you away!’_

Ford quickly turned onto his back. There was a container that had come from the bottom of the orb and it was dragging him straight into it. Ford took out the extra neutralizer and adjusted the setting on the gun to the destabilizer. He then quickly aimed the gun at the orb and didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger.

Right before Ford could be dragged into the container, the hold on him was released as the orb shook from the shock waves of the blast. Ford fired again and this time, the orb crashed to the ground and its lights flickered off, smoke rising from its center.

Ford took heavy breaths as he stared at the giant thing. “Oh my god…”

_‘Get out of there, now.’_

Ford didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

“Ow!” Ford was sitting with his legs crossed while Bill was seated similarly in front of him in Bill’s bedroom. The latter was currently applying medicine to Ford’s scraped up face.

Of course, Bill was adamant about applying the first aid himself since he felt partially responsible for Ford’s injuries. Ford tried to resist but when Bill gave him _that look_ , he handed the small box to his friend without anymore argument.

Now, he was regretting it. “I think you may be using too much…alcohol,” he hissed at the burn as Bill applied an alcohol soaked cotton ball to his forehead, “Yep…”

Bill tutted irritably as he placed a swathed a damp cloth over Ford’s face to soothe the burns, “You should’ve been more careful,” he shifted as he reached for a bandage, “If you had been anyone else though, this situation would be pretty hilarious to me.”

Ford’s lips quirked up into a smile, “At least I didn’t break anything?”

Bill shook his head with a small smile, “At least.” His face fell as he applied some ointment to Ford’s face with a Q-tip.

Ford cleared his throat apologetically, “I’m sorry I couldn’t find what you were looking for…I hope I didn’t upset you.”

Bill hummed, “Well, I’m upset…but not with you. You could have gotten killed. I would-.” Bill cut himself off with a shake of his head, “Never mind. In any case, you’ll have to wait a few months before you try going back in there again. The security system in the craft is heightened when one of those bots activates. In the meantime, I’ll just have to enlighten your mind with some other things.” Bill quickly looked down and grabbed Ford’s hand to work on those scrapes. He didn’t look back up and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“What is it?” Ford thought he saw a small tint of red forming on Bill’s cheekbones and he leaned his head down to gaze at Bill’s face, “Are you blushing?”

“No, shut up.” Bill vigorously applied the rubbing alcohol on Ford’s hand.

Ford winced but inched closer, “Seriously, though,” he brought his other hand up to tilt Bill’s chin up, “You are!” Ford covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.

Bill scowled, “Shut up, Stanford!” He gripped Ford’s hand tightly as punishment.

The pain radiating in his hand cut off Ford’s laughter, “I’m sorry! It’s just…it’s so rare to see you like this…”

Bill shook his head as he applied a bandage to Ford’s hand. Satisfied with his nursing skills, he tossed the rest of the items back into the kit and pushed it aside. He unfolded his legs and placed them on either side of Ford’s hips as he scooted closer to the other man. “I’m a god, Sixer,” he poked Ford’s cheek, “It’s unbecoming of creatures like me…these silly human emotions. After thousands of years, I still haven’t figured them out.”

Ford’s smile softened and he leaned closer to Bill, “They won’t demote your status, you know.”

Bill sighed and flicked Ford’s nose, “Do you have any idea how long it would take me to find someone with just an ounce of your intelligence? My plans to restore my power would be completely screwed!”

Ford grabbed Bill’s hands, “Do you really believe I’m that vital?”

Bill sighed and laced their fingers together, “Yes, you are.” There was a small moment where a myriad of soft expressions crossed Bill’s face before he looked Ford in the eye, “If I had just an ounce more of my power I would have been able to be there with you.” Bill looked down at his own body and scoffed, “Trapped in this form, I’m basically reduced to some…magical creature,” he shuddered in disgust, “If I didn’t have you, I would have no hope…so yes, you’re extremely important to me.”

Ford never ceased to be astonished at how Bill projected his personality. In the last year, he had seen a multitude of expressions in his friend’s nature. Most of the time the blonde was like a guide or a teacher, always angling Ford in the right directions to better assist him in their research.

In those same moments Bill’s firmness would relax a bit and then the two would chat about the weirdest, silliest things as friends would do. Ford’s side would ache from all the laughing when Bill would bring up stories of his other protégés.

Then there was the party where Ford got a glimpse of Bill’s wild side. Never had he thought that someone so intelligent and eloquent could cut loose as much as Bill did. It made his muse all the more interesting.

But Bill’s moments of affection were a more recent development and they never failed to make Ford’s stomach drop. These moments were rare but when his muse would abandon all those other projections of himself and open up to Ford the way he _never_ did for anyone else, they were…for lack of a better word, incredible.

Grateful, Ford leaned until their foreheads touched.

Bill flinched a bit at the change and his gaze lowered, “Hey…”

Ford smiled, “I’m sorry I put myself in danger,” he released Bill’s hands to bring his own up to cup the blonde’s face, “I’ll try to be more careful next time.” He closed his eyes as he ran his thumbs over Bill’s jaw.

There was a moment of silence between them and Bill gazed at Ford expectantly, “You there?”

Ford grinned, “Yeah…just thinking…”

Bill grinned knowingly and leaned into the touch, “You do that a lot. Mostly at me.” He brought his hands up Ford’s forearms to gently grip his wrists.

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Ford leaned back and gazed at that rare, peaceful expression on Bill’s face. These moments would be forever etched into Ford’s memory.

He felt a sudden burst of confidence as he inched forward and pressed their lips together. Ford had done this with his partner enough times to be fairly familiar to it by now. Even the scrapes across his face didn’t hinder the pleasing sensation as their lips parted to deepen the kiss.

Bill, without breaking the kiss, slowly moved himself completely into Ford’s lap, his legs bent on either side of Ford’s hips. He released Ford’s wrists to wrap his arms around the other man’s shoulders. The brunette carded his fingers through Bill’s hair before he moved his arms to wrap them around Bill’s waist to pull the blonde closer.

They stayed like that for a while until Bill broke the kiss to trail a few kisses across Ford’s cheek.

Ford, thankful for the opportunity to breathe, started to second guess himself. With his hands on Bill’s waist and the other man currently nipping at his neck, he felt like he was at the party again…lost and not sure what to do with himself.

He was so caught up in his own nervousness that didn’t notice Bill trailing a hand down his chest to slip underneath his shirt.

Ford jumped, “B-Bill…”

Bill hummed and kissed Ford’s ear, “You alright?” he lightly trailed his fingertips along Ford’s skin, “Is this okay?”

Ford nodded shakily, “You…you don’t have to ask…”

“Really?” Bill removed his hand to grab the edge of Ford’s shirt, lifting it slightly as an indication, “And if I take it off?”

“G-Go ahead…”

Bill leaned back with a grin as he lifted Ford’s shirt up and off the brunette. After the shirt was thrown aside, Bill grabbed Ford’s hands and placed them along the collar of his own shirt, “One for one?” He tracked his hands along Ford’s arms to his shoulders, tracing the contours of Ford’s body slowly.

Ford shuddered and set to anxiously unbuttoning Bill’s shirt. It was nerve-wracking. Bill was a god…a powerful being. And Ford was here on the floor. Unbuttoning his shirt…

Bill smiled when his shirt came open and he leaned forward to kiss the crook of Ford’s neck. He grabbed the brunette’s arms and placed them around his waist as he shrugged out of his shirt and pressed their chests together.

Ford closed his eyes contently at the contact. They were both warm from their activity and the brunette was nearly driven mad by the way Bill was nipping at his skin. Not knowing what to do with himself, he tightened his hold around Bill and rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

When he felt Bill slowly sink his teeth into the crook of his neck and roll his hips against his, the brunette couldn’t stop the low groan that escaped him. Embarrassed by the sounds he was making, he buried his face further into Bill’s neck.

Bill placed his hands on Ford’s shoulders and pushed back, grabbing Ford’s chin and forcing the other man to face him, “Is something wrong?”

Ford shook his head, “N-No! Why…?”

The blonde traced Ford’s jaw with his fingertip, “Are you sure?”

Ford shuddered as Bill’s light touches travelled down his neck and collarbone, “Y-Yes.”

A small smile was forming on Bill’s face as his hand travelled lower, ghosting over Ford’s abdomen.

Ford’s eyes widened as he realized what Bill was doing. Once he felt that _amazing_ pressure being applied to the front of his pants he nearly choked, “A-ah!” His knees bent and nearly knocked into Bill’s back before flared them out as he rolled into that touch, “B-Bill…”

“Yes?” Bill had a devious smirk playing across lips and he continued his ministrations with his hand.

Droplets of sweat were forming on Ford’s brow as he placed his hands on the floor for leverage, “It…ah…” This was _nothing_ like what they did at the party. This felt more…intimate somehow. And his pants were starting to feel way too tight at this point.

Bill removed his hand to bring it back up Ford’s chest and wrapping it around Ford’s neck as he pulled the visibly wrecked man off the wall, “Do you want more?” He placed kisses on each of Ford’s cheeks and just under his eyes.

After having a minute to calm down, Ford opened his eyes and gulped as he nodded, “Y-Yes…please…”

Bill smiled. He brought his other arm up to wrap around Ford’s neck while the other returned down to the front of Ford’s pants. Instead of continuing what he was doing earlier with the gentle touches, Bill pressed his fingers against the fasteners of Ford’s pants, “May I undo these?” His voice was soft against the brunette’s lips.

Ford nodded anxiously and before he could tell Bill to stop asking questions, he realized that Bill was merely sensing Ford’s insecurities and being considerate. As he felt the front of his pants loosen, the tension left Ford’s body and he brought Bill down for another kiss.

Bill wasted no time deepening it by tracing his tongue along Ford’s lips before coaxing the brunette’s mouth open. They continued for what felt like hours before Bill traced his hands along the front of Ford’s hips.

Ford cracked his eyes open to see Bill’s hand disappear beneath the front of his pants and slide underneath his boxers.

After a moment, he hit the back of his head against the wall from the pleasurable shock that travelled up his abdomen and sent a chill through his veins. He rolled his hips against Bill’s hands desperately and clutched at the blonde’s hips.

Through half-lidded eyes, he saw Bill grin before the man leaned forward to leave kisses and nips along Ford’s collarbone. The brunette was then reduced to a whining mess as he bucked his hips for more of that friction.

Bill’s other hand disappeared and Ford could hear the rustling of the fasteners on the blonde’s trousers. Soon after, Bill’s motions stopped completely and Ford inadvertently let out a small whine in protest.

Bill nipped at Ford’s ear, “How about this?” Then, the blonde moved forward and pressed their bare hips together.

Ford let out a shuddering groan and grabbed Bill’s hips to pull them closer, “Y-Yes…” He wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled the man tight against him, rolling his hips forward. The brunette felt like he could die when he heard the small groan that escaped from the blonde.

Soon that coiling pressure was forming in Ford’s abdomen and he tried to steel himself back for a moment longer. He didn’t want this to end. Not yet.

It wasn’t until he felt the cool sensation of Bill trailing his tongue along Ford’s neck that the brunette jerked his hips sharply and shook as that coil unraveled within him.  
When Ford’s hips slowly came to a stop, Bill reached around and removed Ford’s hand from his hips, “Touch me?”

Ford glanced up at the blonde, unsure of himself, “A-Are you sure…?” He didn’t realize how out of breath he was.

Bill sounded no different but he seemed plagued with desire to finish, “Yes, please, I want you to.”

Ford gulped as he let Bill guide his hand into place, “Okay…” He shuddered at the sensation at first…but then he felt lost again, “W-What do you want me to do?” He was so embarrassed he had to ask but Bill didn’t seem irritated at all.

The blonde was shaking against him, “J-Just…do what I was doing to you earlier…”

Ford nodded and mimicked Bill’s actions, watching the blonde’s face, “This good?”

Bill only nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head on Ford’s shoulder.

The brunette continued the movements with his hand and wrapped an arm around Bill’s back when the blonde arched against him with a quiet moan. Ford pressed a few kisses to Bill’s shoulder.

When the blonde shuddered against him, Ford held him closer and rubbed his back soothingly. As Bill rested tiredly against his chest, Ford wrapped his other arm around him tightly, enjoying the calm, quiet moment of their after-high.

Ford never realized he could be so in love with a _feeling._ It went against everything he thought he knew and understood about relationships.

Before he could protest, Bill leaned back and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “Not bad,” he smiled against the brunette’s cheek as he whispered, “Not bad at all.”

“Thanks…?” Ford blushed a furious red as the blonde stood shakily from Ford’s lap, “Um…so,” he looked away as Bill adjusted his pants, “Uh…I don’t know.”

Bill smirked and eyed the front of Ford’s pants, “You _are_ a mess.”

Ford’s face went red as he glanced down. He hastily fastened his pants and stood up, brushing himself off.

Bill chuckled and walked back over to the flustered brunette, pulling him into a tender kiss before pulling back, “I enjoyed it.”

Ford smiled, “I-I did, too…thank you.”

Bill patted his cheek and went to pick up his discarded shirt, “Do you want to come to the party tonight?”

Ford rubbed the back of his head as he picked up his own shirt, “I…I think I’m going to stay home and go over my research.” He walked over to his messenger bag and pulled out the magnetic neutralizer, “Plus I think I’d like to analyze this thing a bit more…see what all it can do.”

Bill frowned, “Just be careful with it. If I have to stop my party to save you from a metal pile up I will be very upset.”

Ford chuckled as he placed the neutralizer back in his bag, “I promise I won’t cause any damage to myself or others.”

“I don’t care about the others,” Bill flicked his wrist flippantly after he buttoned his shirt back up, “I’ll check in on you later.”

Ford was reminded of something. “Bill…back at the craft, how did you get me into that armory room? Did you teleport me there or something…?”

Bill grinned, “Oh yes,” he gestured to the armchair for Ford to take a seat, “That, my dear Stanford, is what I refer to as a ‘light possession.’”

Ford blinked as he sat down, “’Light possession?’ So you took control over my body?”

“Yes. By having you concentrate on my true form, I was able to pluck your soul into the place you envisioned and take control over your body. I’m usually able to do it with less than required but with these limitations on me in this dimension, it takes a lot of my energy away.” Bill traced the designs etched on his table, “Pretty neat, huh?”

“Huh…” Ford gazed up at the ceiling in thought, “So you can do that at will…? Whenever you want to?”

“Well…not exactly,” Bill shrugged, “I would need you to consent somehow. Meditating is a good way to do it and the easiest.”

“Hm…interesting.”

Bill grinned, “Is that all?”

Ford shook his head, “I think that’s it for now…besides the obvious questions about the alien craft…”

Bill laughed, “We don’t have time for that,” he gestured out the window to setting sun, “Guests will be arriving soon, I need to get ready.”

Ford stood from the chair and the two walked back downstairs to the foyer.

Downstairs waiting was the pink haired woman from the first party Ford attended. She looked up at the two and waved, “Hello,” her hungry eyes fell on Stanford, “Are you joining us this evening, Stanford?”

Before Ford could respond, Bill gestured to a few boxes, “Those go in the kitchen, Veronica,” he smiled at her, “Would you be a dear and bring them there for me?”

Her gaze flitted between the two of them and she grinned, “Anything for you, Cipher,” she winked at him before doing what she was told.

Once she was out of sight, Bill chuckled, “She’s…she’s something, that one,” he rubbed Ford’s shoulder, “Can never be too careful around her. For the record, don’t ever catch yourself alone with her.”

“Noted,” Ford shuddered as he opened the door, “Guess I’ll hear from you tonight then?”

Bill grabbed Ford’s shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, “Count on it, Sixer.” He flicked the brunette’s nose again, “Be careful walking home.”

Ford blushed and nodded before waving goodbye.

The brunette walked home with a brisk bounce in his step and a wide smile on his face.

Despite the giant alien robot trying to kill him, it was a pretty good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Billford! 
> 
> Comments are super appreciated! Let me know what you think!


End file.
